1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a game device, and particularly relates to a scheme for effectively notifying a player of an observable screen in a game device for displaying, collectively with controllers and the like, images on two or more display screens.
DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
Conventionally, there have been game devices wherein a plurality of players are able to simultaneously operate the same game. In this type of game device, two controllers are connected to the game device main body and each player operates the respective controllers while watching the same monitor screen.
Incidentally, numerous games laying stress on scenario presentation have been developed. If a game device comprises a structure capable of providing individual information to the respective players, provided is a novel scenario game. For example, a controller is provided with a small liquid crystal display (LCD) for presenting individual information. Nevertheless, as it is ordinarily difficult for a player to keep close watch on the two images displayed, it is necessary to devise a method for informing the player of the observable monitor. Simply put, considered is game processing wherein symbols or characters are displayed on the monitor, which the player is mainly observing, at a timing for the individual information is to be provided, so that the player will look at the individual information displayed on the controller.
In a game laying stress on scenario presentation, however, it is preferable that the player be buried in the game story so that he/she may advance the game with an illusion of being the main character in such game. Thus, if symbols or arrows are suddenly displayed without any logical connection to the game, there is a possibility that the view of the game world, which is considered important in this type of game, would be ruined.
In consideration of the game progress, when individual information is to be provided to a player, there are cases when it is desirable to provide such information without arousing suspicion to the other player. Thereby, if arrows and the like are displayed on the monitor commonly watched by the players, the secrecy of the individual information cannot be maintained.
For example, upon priorly designating commands for the next strategy or tactics to be employed, the other player will perceive such strategy or tactics if the list thereof is displayed on a common screen (a screen observable by all participating players) and a specific player selects his/her strategy or tactics therefrom.
In light of the aforementioned problems, the inventors of the present invention achieved an effective scheme for notifying information in a game device comprising a plurality of display units.
In other words, an object of the present invention is to provide a game device having a plurality of display units and capable of effectively suggesting the timing for observing a specific display unit without ruining the game-world view.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a game processing method for displaying a plurality of images and capable of effectively suggesting the timing for observing a specific display unit without ruining the game-world view.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a recording medium storing a program for displaying a plurality of images and capable of effectively suggesting the timing for observing a specific display unit without ruining the game-world view.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a game device capable of secretly providing individual image information to a specific player, such that the other players are uninformed, upon providing image information individually to a plurality of players.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a novel control system for smooth game processing in a game processing system structured of a game machine main body and a subset. Here, subset shall mean a portable game machine capable of being connected to the same machine main body, and such portable game machine itself is capable of executing a simplified game.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a game device, which follows the subject matter of two paragraphs earlier, capable of especially maintaining the fairness of the battle by allowing a player to secretly confirm and designate his/her strategy or tactics indicated on the list in a battle-type game without being noticed by the other players.
The invention for achieving the aforementioned objects is a game device capable of generating image information in conformity with the game progress and one or more sub image information corresponding thereto; the game device comprising, for each sub image information, perceptive stimulation means for stimulating the perception of the player operating the game device; wherein, when it is necessary to make a player recognize any sub image information, the game device is further capable of activating the perceptive stimulation means corresponding to the sub image information and making the player recognize that he/she should observe the sub image information. Here, xe2x80x9cperceptionxe2x80x9d shall be the collective term for all senses recognizable by a person such as the sense of hearing, feeling, smelling, seeing, and so on. xe2x80x9cSub imagexe2x80x9d shall mean the individual information to be periodically referred to by the player in correspondence with the main image. xe2x80x9cPerceptive stimulation meansxe2x80x9d is means for notifying the player that he/she should observe the sub image, and refers to any structure capable of stimulating the aforementioned perceptions. Although it is preferable that the perceptive stimulation means is provided in the vicinity of the means for presenting the sub image, it may also be provided in the vicinity of the main image presentation means. The presentation of image information and sub image information shall include all means capable of making the player recognize the image, such as a display unit, display means, monitor, display, etc.
Another invention for achieving the aforementioned objects is a game device capable of generating first image information in conformity with the game progress and second image information corresponding to the first image information; the game device comprising perceptive stimulation means for stimulating the perception of the player operating the game device; wherein, when it is necessary to make a player recognize the second image information in consideration of the game progress, the game device is further capable of stimulating the perception of the player operating the game device.
Another invention for achieving the aforementioned objects is a game device comprising: a game machine main body for generating the first image information in conformity with the game progress; and a subset for generating the second image information corresponding to the first image information and which has a perceptive stimulation means for stimulating the perception of the player operating the game device in correspondence with commands from the game machine main body; wherein the game machine main body transmits prescribed commands to the subset when it is necessary to make a player recognize the second image information in consideration of the game progress, and the subset is capable of stimulating the perception of the player with the perceptive stimulation means when the commands are transmitted from the game machine main body. Here, xe2x80x9ccommandxe2x80x9d shall mean the prescribed orders and information incidental thereto transmitted from the game machine main body.
For example, the perceptive stimulation means is sound generation means for generating prescribed sounds.
According to another invention for achieving the aforementioned objects, the perceptive stimulation means is vibration generation means for generating prescribed vibrations.
Another invention for achieving the aforementioned objects is a game processing method for displaying an image in conformity with the game progress as well as one or more sub images corresponding thereto; wherein, when it is necessary to make a player recognize any sub image information in consideration of the game progress, the game processing method directs the player""s attention to the second image by performing the processing for stimulating the perception of the player operating the device in correspondence with the sub image information.
Another invention for achieving the aforementioned objects is a game processing method for displaying a first image in conformity with the game progress and a second image corresponding to the first image; wherein, when it is necessary to make a player mainly observing the first image recognize the second image in consideration of the game progress, the game processing method directs the player""s attention to the second image by performing the processing for stimulating the perception of the player operating the game device.
Another invention for achieving the aforementioned objects is a machine-readable recording medium storing a program capable of making a computer execute the game processing method described above.
Here, xe2x80x9crecording mediumxe2x80x9d shall be any medium storing information (mainly digital data and programs) by some type of physical means, and capable of making a processing device such as a computer or dedicated processor perform prescribed functions. In other words, any medium capable of downloading programs on to a computer by some type of means and making the computer perform prescribed functions will suffice. For example, included in the recording medium shall be a flexible disk, secured disk, magnetic tape, optical magnetic disk, CD, CD-ROM, CD-R, DVD-RAM, DVD-ROM, DVD-R, PD, MD, DCC, ROM cartridge, RAM memory cartridge with battery backup, flash memory cartridge, non-volatile RAM cartridge, and so on. Also included are situations when receiving data transfer from a host computer via wire- or radio-communication circuits (public circuits, data-dedicated circuits, satellite circuits, etc.). The so-called Internet shall also be included in the recording medium referred to herein.
Another invention for achieving the aforementioned objects is a game processing system comprising a game machine main body set for generating the first image information and a subset for generating the second image information; wherein the second image information is for setting the characteristic value of the first image information, and the game machine main body has means for restricting the processing of the first image information until the setting of the characteristic value is complete.
Another invention for achieving the aforementioned objects is a game processing system comprising a game machine main body set and a subset thereof; wherein the subset has means for executing an image processing program of a prescribed display object; means for transferring data corresponding to this display object to the game machine main body; and means for displaying an image for the player to set the characteristic value of this display object; wherein the game machine main body set has means for executing prescribed image processing of the display object; and means for restricting the image processing of this display object until the setting of the characteristic value of this display object is complete; and wherein the game processing system is structured to display this image processing result on display means.
Another invention for achieving the aforementioned objects is a game device comprising: a game machine main body for generating the first image information in conformity with the game progress; and peripherals for generating the second image information corresponding to the first image information, and which has perceptive stimulation means for stimulating the perception of the player operating the game device in correspondence with commands from the game machine main body; and wherein, when it is necessary to make the respective players recognize the second image information in consideration of the battle game progress for two or more players, the game machine main body transmits prescribed commands to the peripheral, and the peripheral is capable of stimulating the perception of the players with the perceptive stimulation means when the commands have been transmitted from the game machine main body.
According to another invention for achieving the aforementioned objects, the perceptive stimulation means is a display screen provided to the peripheral, and the command is a strategy list for battle.